


Sweet Release

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2020, Omorashi, One Shot, Urophagia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Shuten needs to pee, but she also busy getting sucked off by Ibaraki! How will she solve this dilemma?
Relationships: Ibaraki-douji | Berserker/Shuten-douji | Assassin
Series: fate/kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 15





	Sweet Release

It wasn’t uncommon for Shuten and Ibaraki to sneak off while everyone was distracted. With all the chaos that came with being in Chaldea, there were plenty of opportunities to disappear and nobody would notice. Either going to a Singularity to cause some chaos, or, as was the case that night, simply hiding in an oft-forgotten area of the base and indulging in several bottles of booze.

“Hurry up, I need to piss,” Shuten grumbled, right before taking another shot of saké, her other hand forcibly grabbing one of Ibaraki’s horns and continuing to force her down on her cock, not even giving up for a moment. She had been needing to go for a while now, but then Ibaraki had practically flung herself on her, and well, who would reject an easy fuck? Yet, now, she found herself annoyed that it was taking so long, and she was nearly at her limit.

Ibaraki tried to say something, but Shuten didn’t particularly care what, the only thing she could make out was a desperate murmuring and choking with the sound of a cock jamming up her throat. She just wanted to get this over with, to cum so she could take a piss in some corner or somewhere. She was close, she was pretty sure, but the annoying thing was that she was closer to just releasing her bladder all over Ibaraki.

Looking down on her fellow oni for a moment, she couldn’t see the same kind of desperation to get this done as Shuten was experiencing. Instead, there was the same slavish devotion as always, lovingly and caringly murmuring something she couldn’t make out, sending vibrations across her cock as she lovingly and caringly kept her lips in a tight seal, being forcibly thrust up and down on the pole. She was always like this, Shuten thought derisively with a grin, always eager to be fucked by the one she deemed Ibuki-Douji. She probably would take being pissed on with a smile and thank her for the meal.

The idea certainly was appealing, and her bladder was practically ready to burst as was. Relenting to this impulse, she forcibly removed Ibaraki from her cock, the yellow oni letting out a desperate whimper as she panted. Smirking, she took the other horn and positioned Ibaraki so her mouth was at her glans. “Open wide,” Shuten whispered, and Ibaraki did so obediently without any hesitation.

A wet stream began pouring out, and relief swept over Shuten for a moment. Ibaraki seemed intent on catching it all, desperately trying to drink up all of the hot liquid that came out of the tip of Shuten’s cock. It was pointless, of course as the urine continued to stream out without anything controlling it, the still-erect penis twitching as it directed the stream all over Ibaraki’s face, covering her in piss. 

It wasn’t until she had released all of the contents of her bladder that Shuten realized she was about to cum as well. The feeling of release seemed to trigger something inside of her, and without even a warning, she began blasting ropes and ropes of cum onto the dazed Ibaraki, who simply took it without hesitation, trying equally to swallow as much cum as she had piss. It was almost admirable, if it wasn’t so pathetic, but Shuten found it cute all the same how much she adored her.

Perhaps she would be using her as a toilet more from now on, considering how delightfully effective it was.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
